Naruto's New Crush and Sakura's Jealous Side
by T-Woods
Summary: The ninja of Konoha have been on many a mission, but what will happen when they face the biggest challenge of their lives? Will peace return or will a civil war of love commence
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto's New Crush**_

* * *

It was a cold night Naruto had just got back from another trip with pervey sage! He and Jiraiya has been on mission to figure out what the Akatuski planned on doing after Lord Orochimaru had almost completed using Sasuke as a host.

It was late and the two stopped at some hot springs for the night. Naruto was too busy to bother arguing with him about stopping and he was really tired and they were only one's day's journey from their village. So Naruto went to the room while purvey sage was bathing in the hot springs with LADDIES, wow naruto thought that he never would see that, Purvey Sage acting as a laddies man. Wow that was a sight, but back to naruto, he was looking at some files of data that they had picked up about how they might find Sasake's whereabouts. While reading through them Naruto was also thinking hard on the fact that Sasuke was about to become the host of Orochimaru and right now was unable to even find out where Sasuke was. Naruto was really depressed. This was now the fifth time had let Sakura down. When they were little naruto had made a promise to her that he would bring Sasuke back home. To where people were thinking about him. Naruto's thought were disturbed by Jiraiya.

"Hey Naruto your sure you don't want to come in, the waters just right and the view is wonderful I'm sure it will keep your mind occupied," said Jiraiya.

"No and if you want to land a girl you might try stopping acting like a pervert and you might find a nice lady ."

" Oh hey Naruto I forgot we have to make a stop on are away home there is something that i need to pick up."

"What are you freaking kidding me. You said no more stops!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Look lady Tsunade sent me for this one so if you have a problem-"

"Uh... ok I think will defiantly be able to pick up whatever it is that she needs us to pick up."

"Don't worry the people are going to meet us half way so basically this shouldn't take long. Oh and Naruto you better be nice to her she's a guest to the village and I don't think that Lady Tsunade would want you to go and ruin things with your big mouth."

"Wait what, a girl is coming you said it was a package. Not a girl."

"Naruto I never said anything about it being a package I just simply said that we had to pick something up I never said it wasn't a human being. Naruto but I mean it behave."

"Hey when don't I behave."

Jiraiya just left without saying a word after that and went to sleep.

Naruto went to bed a little while after that because even though they had to make a stop to pick up the girl he was almost home and he was going to see Sakura and all his other friends and catch up on what he had missed and he was going to bring back Sasuke and hopefully get the nerve to ask Sakura to be his date for the celebration. The celebration was more like anniversary it had been 2 years since Lady Tsunade had been Hokage and Jiraiya and him were going to be home just in time for it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto meets his crush**_

* * *

It was the morning and Naruto and Jiraiya were going to pick up this Girl that lady Tsunade invited as a guest.

"Who is this GIRL that were supposed to be picking up. What makes her so important that Old-grand ma Tsunade would invite her ."

"Her father was a friend of Tsunade and the 4th Hokage. Lately the villagers of the village she lives in, think that she needs to learn more about her history. So that when she becomes the wife of the Hokage of her village she is able to fulfill her duties as the wife. Her father and mother died in the war that took place in fighting the nine-tailed fox and she was just a baby when that happened and doesn't remember anything that happened. That is why the villagers and her Fiancée want her to learn the roll of Hokage. "

"Oh so why is she coming again?"

"Ughhh Naruto you really need to learn to listen."

As Naruto and Jiraiya were walking they saw some man waving at them. Naruto just stood confused. There was a man waiting with a girl. The girl look about his age and he was only 15 and wasn't the girl suppose to be getting married? When Jiraiya saw them he smiled waved backed and continued walng until he reached the man and girl.

"Hello you must be Sango its very nice to meet you."

"Hello, unfortunately Nasorou was unable to come but he sends his gratitude."

"Very well this is my student, Naruto."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

"Alright well then i guess were off um around when do you want her back by?"Jiraiya asked the man.

"You may take as long as you like. When you think that she has learned and mastered what is to be expected of her . She may come home."

"Ok then well be on our way."

So the rest of the way was silent. Jiraiya tired to make conversation but anything he was thinking of saying was about girls so he decided not to speak. Naruto was so happy they were almost home it had been three months and he couldn't wait to see his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Naruto opens his eyes _**

* * *

It was noon and Naruto was completely excited about being home and Jiraiya could see it. So he said that he would take Sango to Lady Tsunade. So Naruto went to go see Sakura about that date he had been wanting to ask her.

"Hey Sakura, I'm back !"

When Naruto walked in the room he saw that Sakura was all dressed up for the celebration of Lady Tsunade but what gave him the real shock was that Kiba was standing right next to her holding her hand!

"UMM Hey Kiba, Hey Sakura."

"Oh your back" Sakura said and ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Dude welcome back how was your trip and you better hurry up to get a date for the celebration or all the girls will be taken."

"Ya Dude I know I was planning on asking Sakura but I guess you beat me too it. Anyway I got to go and talk to Pervey Sage for a minute he brought back someone and my job is to watch her . so I gotta go talk to you later Kiba you too Sakura ."

"Wait what I though you guys were going on a research mission to find out more about Orochimaru. How did a girl come into the picture." Kiba said with the most excited face ever.

"To be honest I'm not sure. Jiraiya said Lady Tsunade sent for her or rather her village sent for us. I'm not sure why and all that other stuff but it's something to do with her village. I don't know but I'll talk to you guys at the celebration."

"Ok dude."

Sakura was about to say "See you at the celebration" but naruto took off before she had a chance to say anything.

It was night and the celebration was about to begin and Naruto was looking everywhere for Jiraiya he was suppose to meet back with him after he finished talking to his friends but he couldn't find either of them anywhere. As he was jumping house to house she saw Sango down at the stream where he had first trained with Jiraiya.

"Hey Sango's your name right?"

"Yes, and yours is Naruto."

"Yep up got it. Have you seen Jiraiya?"

"Yes he's talking to Lady Tsunade and told me to wait by this river. He also said to tell you that he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"oh, the only reason I was asking was because the Celebration of the anniversary of Lady Tsunade is about to begin and I was wondering if Pervey Sage I mean Jiraiya would let you go. I mean as long as your hear you should celebrate with the village and its holidays."

"Um I do want to go but I was told to wait hear."

"Hear why don't you go and I'll tell Jiraiya that I was the one who made you go."

"No I should wait hearrrrrrrr.-''

But before she even finishes her sentence Naruto just puts her on his back and starts heading in the direction the Parade is heading in."

"Naruto what on Earth do you think you're doing put me down right now!!!!"

" I will when we get to the parade."

"Naruto put me down now."

"If you want to get down get down yourself because I'm not stopping until we reach the location of the parade."

"Fine I will."

"What do you mean by that...."

As Naruto was saying those words Sango made three signs with her hands and then a strong current of wind came and picked her up off Naruto's back. Naruto just stood there in shock. "Like the first time you talk to a girl you really like and she says yes" kind of shock .

"You can do nijutsu!!!!!!!!!!!?????????"

"Ya why is that such a shock to you."

"Itss justt that iii didnn'tt think that youu could do any type of jutsu."

Naruto is stuttered over every word he spoke .

"I don't see why that should come as a shock. Anyway now you can go to that celebration why i go back."

As Naruto and Sango arrgued Jiryia came along and was just standing there watching them aruge.

"Hey you guys sure seem to be having fun."

"Shut up," they both said that at the same that they just stared at each other and started to laugh.''

"Hey whats so funny."

But the two of them just kepy walking strait to the area the celebration was being held at.

"Hey seriously did i say something that was so funny."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Celebration**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was 10 o'clock and the celebration was half way through. Shortly after Naruto and Sango had arrived, they ran into Kiba and Sakura, The four of them hung out the whole night. The celebration for Lady Tsunade had been the biggest one yet. There were games and music which everyone could dance to. While walking Naruto said that they had to stop for Ramen. (To think he went without Ramen for three months)When they got there the place was packed so they all decided to come back later for ramen, well except for Naruto but eventually he agreed.

After another hour of playing games the four of them split up, Sakura and Sango went together to find the rest of the girls and the other two went to find the other guys.

"So.... how do you like Konoha so far?" asked Sakura.

"I really like it here! It's so lively. " Replied Sango

"So what was your village like?"

There was quiet for a few minutes and a brief sigh.

"My village is quiet and the people there are very serious. They act like there business men or something, and they don't show any feeling when anyone passes away."

After that she just looked down on the floor as they walked. The rest of the walk was silent, unlike the boys who were completely loud.

"So Naruto," said Kiba beginning to have a smirk on his face "You found a date in time for the celebration as I can see."

"Ya at first when I met her I thought she was a dumbass and thought she was going to be one of those royal snob kind of people, but she's a really down to earth girl."

"Wait royal where did that come from? Isn't she just someone you have to babysit for a mission?"

"Ya I have to watch and keep her safe as part of the mission but she's engaged to the next Hokage of her village. Ontop of that the people of her village and her fiancé has shoved a lot on her plate. They basically don't want her to be her. So it's the Hokage's job to show her how to be that person that people of her village want her to be."

"Wait isn't she only like what fourteen or fifteen at the most, how can she be getting married?''

"Got me, all I know is that it's an arranged marriage."

"Dude, is she ok with this?"

"I have no idea."

"Does she even love the man she going to marry."

"I don't know? Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because she is a cute girl, and your saying that she has a nice personality. So why is she getting married!!!? She's throwing her whole life away."

" Don't you think I know that, but she's going ahead with it. I was thinking of talking to her, but she seems to have her mind set on the way it's going."

"You should at least talk to her just not today let her enjoy the freedom that she has; we had better find the rest of guys, the girls are prob. already together and complaining about how were late."

"Ya."

So in about 30 minute everyone met up, but it was 11:30 so the games were closed and only the slow music was playing. They all decided to dance. TenTen didn't want to dance so she said that she would see them tomorrow and so did Lee. Ino said that she had to leave because she promised that she would bring Choji food at the hospital. Choji had gotten a really bad cramp from eating food to fast. The only ones that were left were Neji, Sango, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata the rest were off on missions. That was a bummer, but they all decided danced anyway. Kiba asked Sakura to dance and Hinata got the gut to ask Naruto and Neji asked Sango.

The dance between Kiba was just mutual because there date to begin with was just as friends. He had wanted to ask Hinata but she had been waiting for Naruto to come home and ask him so he asked if Sakura would be his date as friends. The dance between Hinata and Naruto was awkward Naruto was still the same old idiot and Hinata still had feelings for him so she was totally into the dance and he was so not. The dance between Neji and Sango was like the most romantical dance ever. They both danced graceful , Neji tried to look into her eyes but every time he looked at her he noticed that her head was faced down looking at the ground as if to watch her feet movement .

"Hey are you ok Sango?" Neji asked with a concern look on his face.

"Ya I'm fine." and that was the first time she looked up since they began dancing, "Why?"

"You just look like something's on your mind that's all. If you want to go home I can walk you home."

"Ya do you think I could, I don't feel too well."

"Sure just give me a minute to tell the others were leaving and then I'll walk you home."

"Ok thanks again."

"Hey Naruto, Sakura ,Kiba, Hinata, I'm going to take Sango home she doesn't feel well . K so we'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait what do you mean she doesn't feel well," said Naruto

"She just said that she didn't feel well and that she wanted to go home so I'm going to take her home."

"Oh you don't have to do that I can walk her home."

"It's ok her place is on my way and plus your dancing with Hinata it would be rude to leave in the middle of a dance."

"Alright Sango lets go."

"Alright see you guys tomorrow."

AS Neji was walking her home he was telling her about a story that was told in Konoha. It was about a girl that was forced to marry this man and had to change her way to become the one he wanted, but she only agreed to marry because she planned that maybe she could change the way of her village and make it better so that everyone is happy and not so sad. In the end she said no to the marriage and said that the people should chose who they think is the best to rule the village. That is why the village elected the Hokage. The village would now live by the one who they think is the best and that's the myth of how the Hokage came about.

"Hey that's a really cool story. Hey so I'll see you tomorrow, bye Neji."

"Bye"

Neji waited for her to go in and then he started for his place.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**End Of Celebration**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was the end of the celebration and everything last light felt like a dream she had when she was sleeping, although when she woke up she knew that everything was real. This is the type of dream that she likes took awake up to. So once reality took place she got ready and went out took get some groceries since she no food to make breakfast. While she was getting some groceries Sango came past a flower store. She decided to go in for a little while to look at the flowers. While is there she ran into Sakura and her friend Ino.

"Hey so you're the new girl that everyone is talking about the one that came back with Naruto and Jiraiya," said Ino.

Sango replied with a yah.

"So are you enjoying it here so far?"

"Yah thanks for asking."

"Hey you know what," said Sakura, "we should take her around all the beat places in town and give her a feel for it."

"Yah that's a great idea, hey mom can you look after the shop I'm going to go out for a while."

While those two were making plans for taking her on the tour of the town, Sango still hadn't gone to get the food that she was planning on eating and she still had to unpack her stuff in her room. She didn't know what to say since they were showing such hospitality. In the end she ended up going on the tour without her food or unpacking. So Sakura and Ino took her on around the whole area. She saw from the monument of the four Hokages' to the training fields in the lowest areas. The places where they spent the most time were in the clothes and make up stores although while there Sango just sat there and stared into the sky in a daze. It was almost noon and her stomach was beginning to grumble. Of course Ino and Sakura were too caught up in the items in the store to even hear and pay attention to the sound of the stomach that was made by Sango. Sango didn't want to disturb Ino and Sakura since they looked like they were having so much fun, so she decided to go the ramen shop that they passed not too long ago and then come back to the shop.

Sango had arrived at Ichiraku's ramen shop and guess who else was there…... Naruto.

"What the heck. Why are you here?

"What do you mean why am I here, I'm always here and why are you here?"

"Does it matter?"

"Oh so I see it matters if I'm here but since it's you it doesn't matter."

"Glad your brain understands something."

"What do you mean that my brain understands something, my brain understands quite a lot."

"Yah for some reason I still find that hard to believe, for instance if your brain understood that I'm going to win this argument then you would have given up already."

"Yah well I don't give up so easily even if my brain does not understand anything."

"See there I win you admitted that your brain doesn't understand anything."

"Hey that's not fair."

"Your right it's not fair do you know what would make it fair you treating me to a bowl of ramen. Now that would make it fair. That would make a good compensation."

"Yah…no nice try, you can by yourself your own ramen."

"Fine."

"Hey the idiot standing beside me would like one order of ramen please."

"Hey you should look in the mirror when you're going to talk about idiots and I can order for myself."

"Sure you can."

"Naruto you are so annoying."

"Why thank you very much."

"You're not welcome."

**Order up **

And that was the end of the war to see which one was the bigger idiot. Although in my opinion I think that there both idiots' for even having a war about which one was more of an idiot. Sango left and returned to the store and Ino and Sakura were still there not even noticing that she had gone. What type of ninja would even notice that, oh well! Now Sango stomach wasn't grumbling and she was content. The tour had ended when they left the stores so Ino returned to the flower shop and Sakura returned home. Sango had to go home to unpack her things but after she finished unpacking she decided to go to one of the training areas she had seen today. She had noticed one that the others hadn't shown her and thought that would be the best way to train herself since after all she had come to this village by her father's wish to become the wife suitable for the husband her father had chosen out for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Battle and the start of jealousy _**

* * *

Sango had finished her unpacking and went to the training ground it was dark but that's what she liked best. She always seemed to do better when there was a better chance that she wouldn't get caught for training(You know because of the whole fact that she wasn't suppose to train rather she was suppose to make herself accustom to her groom)Sango trained very hard she did her best to perfect the ones that she had taught herself. When she was learning these Jujitsu's she learned that the nature of her chakra was earth. As she practiced she learned how to feel the earth around her to guide her in the dark or when someone's thrown a smoke bomb. Since she can't see through her right eye this became a great advantage for her.

It was now morning the sun was obviously rising. You could see the beams of the sun hit the sky as if to tell it's whose boss. Sango had fallen asleep after collapsing yesterday while she was training. When she woke up and realized that she had fallen asleep she was shocked because today Lady Tsunade was sending someone to pick her up in the morning so that Lady Tsunade could talk to Sango. Sango got up and checked the watch on her wrist to see what time it is. If she ran really fast she would be able to get home in time to take a shower and get ready before that person came over. Little did she know who the person was that was coming to pick her up. She ran and ran; she made it to her apartment in half the time she expected which gave her more time to get ready.

She was done getting ready at the exact moment Sango finished there was a knock on the door; perfect timing right.

"Hold on. I'll be right there. Just give me a second. Hello"

"Hello"

Bewilderment flowed into her eyes the person that Lady Tsunade had picked was….Neji.

"Hey Sango um Lady Tsunade sent me to get you."

"Ok just give me a second and then we can go. You can come in if you like, but its not very tidy."

"Sure if that's ok and don't worry about the mess. So how are you liking it do you feel more comfortable then you did the other night."

"Yah a lot better actually."

"Well that's good."

"Yah and I'm ready so we can go now."

"Ok."

So they left and for a while it was silence but it was an awkward silence, Sango was thinking of a way to break the silence but she didn't know how to in the end Neji also thought that it was quite awkward to so he started talking even if he ended up talking to himself.

"So do you miss anything from your old village?"

"No not really."

"Really!"

Neji was really shocked he thought that for there would be something that she missed from her old village but she answered so fast and she looked dead serious.

"So what about you if you went to another villager would you miss anything from here that you couldn't take with you?"

"Well yes my family and this village it means a lot to me."

And again back to silence mode.

While on their way there TenTen saw them walking together and boy did she get really curious or jealous one would say. But pour TenTen little did she know that nothing had started yet and that they weren't on a date. TenTen decided that she wanted to at least know the girl that she thought was dating Neji before she could begin to hate her. So she tried to casually walk into them but that planned failed and Neji came straight forward and said what are you doing.

Before TenTen could reply Neji introduced TenTen to Sango and Sango to Neji.

"Hello TenTen I don't want to sound rude is just that I've been told to see Lady Tsunade and I don't want to keep her waiting too long but I would really like to talk to you after wards though."

"Oh yah that's ok. So you guys weren't on a date."

"Now where would you get such a ridiculous idea like that TenTen," said Neji in his stern and annoyed voice in one.

"Well we should get going sorry for the in convince TenTen."

"No not a problem talk to you later."

So shortly after that they arrived where Lady Tsunade was.

"Lady Tsunade I've brought Sango."

"OH THAT'S JUST WONDERFUL SEND HER IN and Neji I would like you to wait outside the room while I talk to her."

Neji nods

_**The conversation**_

"Good morning Lady Tsunade."

"Morning now I know that you know that I didn't invite you here to have a little friendly chat with you right."

"Of course."

The aura in the room was extremely intense that if anyone were to walk in they would be able to feel it. The aura shot as if there was a battle going on and the whole world depended on it.

"So let's get down to business you were told to come here and learn how to become and better wife for you're soon to be husband. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"You've also been quite the trouble maker and you are a ninja that has completed all your missions."

"Yes."

"And I've been told that I can keep to you hear until I believe that you have become what they wanted you to become."

"Yes but please note that I'll be here for a very long time because I do not plan on changing my ways. I will continue to be a ninja and I will change the ways in which they want me to be."

"Oh so you don't agree with the whole arranged marriage, but then why did you agree to it you could have turned it down."

"Yes I could have but I didn't and the reason for that is none of your business."

"You dare pick a fight with me."

"If I have to I intend of pick a war with you. I will train and I will go on missions and complete them."

"We'll see about that and tomorrow you will take a test against an opponent that I will have picked to test you to see if your even worthy of going on any missions."

"Well you better get some popcorn because you're going to be in for a treat."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the conversation between Sango and Lady Tsunade. Today was the day of the battle. Sango had practiced intense with everything she knew. She worked on her basics and mastered a few special techniques that she thought would be helpful. She didn't know who her opponent was but that's what made this interesting. She arrived at the training grounds that lady Tsunade told her to go to. When she arrived her opponent was standing in the middle of the of the area she was sort of shocked to see who it was. The guy's name is Yukio he was a childhood friend that she had gone on many missions with. Now Sango understood Lady Tsunade wouldn't give her the advantage of surprise. Tsunade picked someone who would know her weakness. Well lucky for Sango she had brushed up on it so he no longer has the advantage.

"Long time no see."

"Not long enough?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Practically but I just want to make sure your brain comprehended. So what's the real reason you're here I know that you wouldn't come all this way just to fight me. Am I right?"

"Well your father wanted someone to watch you because he figured that you wouldn't do what you're told and for once he was right. When I came here lady Tsunade asked me to do this but the good news if I beat you your going to listen like a good little girl. If you win then I just have to fallow the orders from your father and you can pretend to do as I say. Right Coral."

"Sure that's what you think and stop calling me by that name. Boast about beating me after you've done it because I don't think that you'll win this time."

"Sure whatever you say."

"Let's go."

So there battle had begun. You could see them going against each other not holding back one bit despite the fact of them sort of being friends. Yukio always got everything he wanted which makes sense for the name that he has been given. Lady Tsunade was watching from the forest where the two opponents hadn't entered yet. Along with Tsunade were Neji and Naruto watching. You could see that Naruto was a little dazed probably thinks is this the same girl that shared ramen with him. Sango was really good and she had form and stamina. Even Yukio was surprised he never in his mind thought that she would improve so much or have the will to still fight as a ninja. But of course she will never was able to fix the old habit of letting her opponent get under her skin. But then again he thought to himself that she would never be able to fix that in a million years. The only one that didn't look surprised was Neji. I think he sort of understood the talent and ability that lay dormant in Sango because he just watched with a smile on his face and chuckled to himself but also that could just be love sprouting. Who knows it's the male mind. No offense to males.

It was dark now the sun had just set you could see the rays of the sun lining down on the earth as if to tell everyone one on the battle field that the finish line was getting father away and that they needed to end this soon. Neither opponent seemed like they were giving up any time soon but this needed to end soon so Sango decided to try something that she came up on her own she hadn't really practiced it in the two weeks because she thought that the opponent would be part of the hidden village and she didn't want to hurt them or herself. Since this was Yukio she could do this move because he knows how to have the least amount of damage from this move and he might give up. The only thing that sucked is if he didn't give up then she was in for it because she was helpless after this. Well she decided to do this anyway; in life you need to take chances and this was a step towards her freedom. She began to run in circles trying to get Yukio confused and it worked it look like well I don't know what I guess it looked like a confused idiot which fits his character perfectly don't you think. There was now five minutes until the finish line vanished out of reach for either contestant. As the last line casted its shadow bang it hit Yukio hard but like she expected he was able to shield himself to not cause any damage externally but it completely drained him of his chakra and hers to. The battle was now over and the finish line disappeared with now winner just a tie and a cheer for the had booth made it across. But now was she going to have to follow orders from her father or was she going to be able to train as a ninja?


	8. Chapter 8

When Sango woke up she looked around her and saw in the bed next to her was Yukio. It was then she realized that she was in the hospital. She looked out the window and saw the sun half way she knew that it was setting because the sun fell in the west. As she gazed out into the sun she had a flash back of everything that happened yesterday the battle. She saw everything from the moment when she a talked with Yukio, the feeling of being happy that he was there, her childhood friend, but then frustrated by the fact that she knew that she would fight him for real. To the energy of the fight where she felt happy seeing the slightest hint of shock and then finally remembering the feeling of the world disappearing as she collapsed. Sango had now taken another look at Yukio, he was lying there silently. The wind blue in through the window and brushed across his face brushing his hair back and forth through the push and pull of the wind. Sango couldn't help it her hand wanted to push her fingers through his hair as much as the wind was. In a way she had a feeling where she was envious of the wind the feeling of jealousy. Sango had never really felt feelings like theses before and this was a completely different experience for her, but she would need to learn what it is like to have feelings if she wanted to help her village. Love, kindness, jealousy, hatred and sadness. To understand the people you need to experience what the people feel. Just as she was reaching to motion her hand through his hair, Yukio was beginning to awake, so instinctively she withdrew her hand. Yukio eyes were now fully awake and he could see Sango smiling an earnest smile.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Geez why did I even waste any effort worrying about you. I should have figured that the only thing undamaged was that think head of your what a shame." Sango had turned around but she really was happy that she hadn't hurt him severely.

"Oh the mighty Coral worried. Oh no what could I have done to create such a confusion that even the greatest minds wouldn't be able to solve."

"Geez. There really was no point."

"I'm sorry would you rather me comfort you and give you a kiss to show my thanks."

"No but you might want to fix up your hair cause the way you looking now no girl would want to be kissed."

"You actually want me to kiss you and that's why you're making fun of my lovely gorgeous hair."

"That's it. You got me cause my secret wish is that someday you'll kiss me and let me feel that oh so gorgeous hair. Not!"

While she was making that come back her eyes had been closed and she hadn't relized that Yukio was coming to jokingly kiss her but when she opened her eyes BAM he got it straight in the nose with a Sango's fist.

"You know I think you'll need to stay in the hospital a little longer."

Sango took her clothes and left. She had gotten admitted from the hospital and decided to go to the training ground where she had fought yesterday. When she arrived there it was practically pitch dark. You could hear the wind all around you and as it hit your face it felt warm. Right now Sango felt all warm and happy as the wind danced through the trees. As she stood there she was a light in the distance. Sango slowly walked to it but she was getting impatient and decided to run for it. As she grew closer and closer to it the lights began to look like water floating in the air that reflected the light of some sort. When she finally got closer to floating light she tried to feel it and believe it or not it was water floating in the air. It surrounded her completely. Sango kept turning and turning around she had felt that she was in a different world. As she was turning she noticed that there was this huge light it must have been light that was being reflected by the water. Sango went to touch it and when she did a bigger light shot at it. The light was extremely y bright and it felt as if it was pushing her and trying to suck her into the light. Sango didn't resist it because she had wanted to see what was at the end of the light. When the light felt as if it had gone back into the tiny light that it was Sango opened her eyes and boy was she amazed with what she saw. There was water everywhere and it all looked as it came from the waterfall that was in the middle but there was also another thing that was peculiar there seemed like there was a guy standing on the water near the waterfall. It was then that I realized that I was walking on water to I guess why body did that instinctively. I called on him saying hey you there where am I? How can I get home? Since he looked like he was ignoring me I started to walk his way when I tapped him on the shoulder he immanently pushed me into the water and the pulled me out.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you; it's just that I was following a light and now I'm kinda lost."

"…Typical! A little girl thought that it would be fun to run around and now she lost," he said with a laugh.

"You know what? I'm not a little girl for your information! I'm already fourteen years old!"

He laughed once again before he commented. "Well, I'm eighteen years old. So there."

"Well then, if you're _**EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD**_ you would know how to give directions. Or are you not going to help me 'cause an eighteen year old can't give directions and is afraid that girls still have cooties?" She said with a smirk.

"You know what I can give directions but I just don't want to give them to a little kid."

"Right that's because you can't"

"I can but don't want to."

"You can't. Well bye." I said walking off counting to five hoping that my idea will work that this guy would follow after me saying that he would give me the directions he supposedly knew, but he didn't he just watched me until he could no longer see and I became lost in this world of water.


	9. Chapter 9

I've been wondering around for hours and now there is barely any light. I've grown tired and drowsy. I'd just wish that that guy before gave me the directions that I needed so I could be on my way. Now the light is gone I've decided to stop and sleep except there is nowhere to sleep seeing how everything is surrounded by water. There were trees that grew in the clear water I don't know how but it was like a swamp except that water was so clear that you could drink it. Because the trees were tall and big I decided that I would sleep in the trees since there was nowhere else I could sleep. As the night grew longer you could hear the rustling of the leaves blowing through that wind it was that sound that put me to sleep as I wonder what was going on back in the hidden leaf village my new home,

**BACK IN THE HIDDEN LEAF**

It was mid-night back in leaf and Yukio was searching for Sango he hadn't seen her since she got mad at him in the hospital. Man just thinking of how hard she could have hit him still gives him headaches. While Yukio was searching he had asked Naruto, Sakura, and Neji if they had seen her but they both replied saying that they haven't seen her since the fight the other day. Now Naruto, Sakura and Neji were all looking for her as well. They had agreed that after 2 hours of searching they would meet back at the hospital. Through those 2 hours they managed to search every training ground, all the ramen shops mostly because Naruto wanted to grab a bite, and her room, but still no sign or even a single trace of her the only thing they found were her foot prints in the training ground where Yukio and Sango had fought but they just stopped. Not even Neji could find where those foot prints went to.

"Man why did she just walk up and go like that. Does she realize that my mid-night snack was ruined," said Naruto.

"Geez Naruto just shut-up you know how many times we've had to get up in the night for you," replied Sakura.

"Well I'm sure it's more that his brain can count," said Neji

"So all we know is that the last place she was was at the training ground where she had her big fight," said Yukio with the most frustration.

"I'm sure she's safe Yukio, actually I'm positive that she is have you seen that attitude of hers I don't think that anything could scare her. I mean when we had ramen she just flat out told me what she thinks. So I'm positively sure that she's fine. Watch she made us do all this searching and I bet will see her tomorrow all happy like nothing happened," said Naruto.

"I hope your right," said Yukio.

"Well so do we want to go back home and see what happens tomorrow," said Sakura.

"Yes I think that would be the most reasonably thing to do in this situation and if she doesn't show up tomorrow will have to tell Jiraiya," said Neji.

So everyone went home, well almost everyone went home. Although it had been Neji's idea for everyone to go home he decided to go and check the area where Sango's foot prints had been found. Although he didn't understand it he felt extremely uncomfortable with the fact that she had been missing even if it only be a night. He was hoping that he had made a mistake and forgot to look at something. Except he didn't he had gone over again and everything was just like it was before. Not knowing where the rest of her foot prints were and she was still missing. Neji had no grown too tired to move so he just sat down at the tree where her foot prints end and fell asleep into a dream.

**NEJI'S AND SANGO'S DREAM**

Neji had walked into an ocean of fog. Where there was water everywhere and there Sango was hanging from a tree. He was so relieved he had found Sango. Neji started to run towards her when he reached her he poked her a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, and he wasn't she was there. So he nudged and nudged her until she woke up.

"Who's there?" Sango said with and extremely loud yawn.

"Sango it's me, Neji."

"Neji, oh my gosh Neji. It's really you right I'm not just dreaming. Oh I'm so happy you're here I was so scared that I wasn't going to be able to get home. See I went to the training grounds after I left that hospital and then all of a sudden I could see this shining light so I ran to it and when I got there it ended up being water reflecting off of one light. I decided to touch the light and then next thing I know I'm here in this water park. Then there was this guy who kept on saying he was older but he wouldn't give directions cause he didn't want to but I knew it was just because he didn't know how to"…. Sango had caught her breath and then continued to speak "And you probably don't want to hear me ramble on do you."

"No its ok I know you were scared but I'm here now and I'm going to take you back."

"Ok"

They started to walking when Sango asked "So Neji how'd you get here."

"Um I'm not quite sure the last thing that I remember was that I feel asleep by the tree where I last saw your foot prints."

"Wait then what happens if you're not really here and I'm just dreaming that you're here just because I'm scared," Sango said through a bunch of tears.

Neji was wiping her tears with his t-shirt it was practically soaked when the sun was rising. Neji look at the sky and smiled at Sango who kept asking if he was ok and then she woke up.

"Dude when you say we should all wait until morning and go back home that includes you," said Yukio with a little anger but he was still happy.

"So what are you so happy about?"

"Um well it looks like you found Sango, but maybe she was never lost to begin with." Yukio said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Right as Neji said that he looked on his arm which was beginning to go numb and there she was leaning right on his arm all fast asleep. "I have no idea how this happened but it's not what it seems."

"Uh huh just save the stories I don't feel like going through that but seriously next time you know where she is just tell us that you're going to hang out with her instead of hiding it from all of us."

Neji looked around again when he said all of us he meant all of "US". It was then when Naruto started to speak.

"Um guys are that supposed to be happening I mean she looks like she vanishing."

When Naruto went to grab her his hands just swung as if he was trying to grab air and Sango was gone. It was like she dissolved into thin air.


End file.
